Why we broke up
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Pre-set before Jurassic World and how Owen and Claire broke up. Rights are not mine, they belong to those who created the stories.
Pre Jurassic world film

Claire Dearing walked around the park with her team of command workers checking on paddocks, the new theme park was to open in the summer and the specimens were still quite young and adapting to their surroundings.

"So the visitors will be able to see feeding from this bridge here," She smiled as Mr Masrani nodded.

"Can we see the old girl?"

"Of course. Louis, can we put some food in the cage please, and a flare?"

The controller nodded and dropped a red lit flare into the large cage and brought up a goat from below where it bleated calmly, the ground and glass shook slightly as something got closer to the window and the command crew gasped as the 'girl' came into view, her scales moved gracefully as she bent down and ripped into the goat's flesh.

"Rexy is fully grown, she is the oldest asset here," Claire watched the large animal eat with a smile.

"Just to check, these cages will always be double locked? The last thing we'll need is the glass to fail," Vivian watched as the goat disappeared down the reptile's throat.

Claire smiled, "It's inches thick, she can't get through here. Plus the outside layer is almost mirrored so she can't see us as well as she'd like. The visitors will be safe."

Simon looked round at his workers and lab crew with a smile, "I think we have the go ahead. We just continue as normal now and wait for the opening day, at some point later I'd like to check on your new asset Claire?"

"Of course Mr Masrani."

"Ladies and gentlemen, you're dismissed."

The group dispersed and Claire watched the T-Rex disappear into her canopy of trees, she heard a quiet cough and turned to see her boyfriend Owen Grady leaning against the door, she smiled and walked over to him immediately giving him a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Claire, the park looks great."

"Thank you, I'm really hoping the public will like it. It's something they've never seen before."

Owen nodded, "You've got that right. I was never sure about this place but you and your team have done so well."

Claire smiled, "Want to go and get a coffee?"

"I would but I need to check on my raptors. They're getting a little better at listening to me, but the youngest two are still trouble."

Claire sighed quietly, "You free at all today?"

"I'll be very free later on, when are you seeing your new asset with Simon?"

"I don't know, when he's not busy I guess."

Owen kissed her head, "Great, well give me a text when you're done and I'll come and meet you."

"Ok love, don't hang out too long with those screechers though, I want to see you too," Claire smiled as she felt him squeeze her waist.

"I'll try not to, have fun at your meeting."

Claire watched him leave, "I will," And with a sigh she turned back to the Rex cage before leaving the room to follow the command group round to the other paddocks.

Owen Grady pulled on his leather jacket and strode over to the raptor cage, he smiled at a young man who met him with a high five, "Hey man, how are the girls?"

"Snapping at each other Owen, the young ones again, I think Blue is trying to sort them out."

Owen hummed thoughtfully, "Alright Barry, I'll go up and have a look, when I say so, lower some bait in. I still need to work on getting them to respond to me at feeding time."

Barry nodded and unlocked the gate for Owen, "You've got it."

"Thanks. Right make sure there's no-one around. I'm going up," He reached into his pocket as the gate closed behind him and made sure he had his clicker before walking onto the bridge looking down into the paddock, "Barry, release the bait."

Barry nodded and pressed a button, there was a panicked squeal and a piglet ran out into the paddock and into the bushes, there was a large rustle of leaves and screaming and the pig came running back towards the fences, "Prepare to close the shutter as soon as that pig gets in!"

Owen looked down and whistled loudly as the pig went through the shutter to safety, talons skidded on the forest floor, "Listen up your four. Hey! Up here!"

Four scaly heads turned upwards and biting commenced followed by squeals and growls, some of the men around the cage laughed.

"Charlie and Echo again Owen."

"Yeah I see that. Hey, Echo! Don't act like that, I see you. Eyes on me," He clicked the button twice and a pair of dark orange eyes glared up at him, "That's it, good girl. Why can't you be like Blue?"

In the control room the group watched the cameras on the paddocks and zoomed in on the one Owen was working on.

"He's doing so well with those girls," Lowery smiled as he took a sip of Coke from his drink.

Claire glared slightly at the screen, "Yeah, such patience."

Simon watched as Owen got the raptors to follow him round to the feeding station, "That's imprinting for you, and done well."

Owen held his hand up to the girls, "Up here, Blue good job, Delta much better than last time. Echo leave Charlie alone, come on don't waste time. Charlie! Hey Charlie!?" The striped backed raptor tilted her head to the side cheekily, "Grow up and pay attention."

Barry chuckled from the side of the cage as he watched Blue give Charlie a gentle bite on her neck.

"Don't start Blue, ok, let's do this," Owen reached into the bucket, "Charlie this mouse is for you," He threw the mouse to Charlie who caught it and fell back onto the ground with a cry, "Echo catch! Delta here's yours, atta girl. And Blue, here you go." He threw a rat at the beta raptor who caught it delicately and licked her lips, Owen smiled and clicked the button for the raptors to disperse before he went down to leave the cage, Barry met him.

"They're getting better everyday, Masrani was right to hire you."

Owen laughed as he wiped his hands on a towel, "It's just about good relationships."

"Like yours and Claire?"

"Well she scares me more than the raptors," Owen trailed off, "Of course I'm joking."

"Do you think they'll ever accept you touching them?"

Owen shrugged, "We'll just keep putting them in the neck holds and developing their trust. Blue is the calmest, I'm hoping Echo will be next, she's very jumpy."

Barry nodded, "We'll get there."

Owen felt his phone buzz, "Oh let me get this, sorry mate. Hello?"

"Hey love it's me. Just been watching you with the girls on the camera, I'm on my way to the new asset so I can meet up afterwards, will you be free?"

Owen checked the time, "I should be, how long are you going to be?"

"An hour, maybe less."

"Alright Claire, have fun with your pet. I'll be here. Yep, bye."

"Plans tonight?"

"Kinda yeah. Bring in Blue and Echo to the cages could you? We may as well start."

Barry smiled, "No problem."

Owen waited patiently as the two raptors were locked into their stable paddocks with their heads poking out to the park, he smiled and joined Barry in the cage, Blue's eyes darted slightly but she remained calm, Echo however was panting slightly.

"Easy Echo, shhh," Owen placed his hand on the side of her face and she growled slightly, he heard Blue mutter something, "You're safe Echo, ok? You're safe here."

Barry looked over from where he was stroking Blue's neck whilst checking her over, "Still nervous is she?"

Owen nodded, "Yeah, seems to be," He ran his hand down her neck and the raptor shook slightly, "Her panting has eased off a little. I wish I knew what Blue had said to her."

A whimper escaped Echo's lips and Blue tried to look over forgetting her head was locked in the muzzle, her eyes closed sorrowfully as she bit through the slight pain on her neck before flicking her eyes to her sister, she opened her mouth and cooed something back, from whatever she said, Echo suddenly licked Owen's hand and a purr vibrated through her neck under his other hand.

Owen looked at Blue, "What did you say to her Blue?"

Blue looked up at Barry with clear orange eyes and made a head movement asking to be with Owen, "I think she wants you Owen."

Owen walked back from Echo to Blue who edged forwards slightly to poke her nose out to him, he stroked her nose gently, "How are you doing this Blue? Great helper. Barry, how is Echo with you now?"

Barry laughed, "If I couldn't see that she was a raptor, I'd think she was a cat. She's relaxed hugely." A horn sounded and Barry checked the time, it was five o'clock, "Quitting time O, you'll be heading home?"

Owen smiled as Blue nuzzled his hand, "I'll stay here for a bit. Set them free, I'll watch them from the side paddock."

Barry shrugged, "Sure thing. Early start tomorrow, don't forget," He unlocked Echo's harness and she backed into the main cage with a squeal as she rejoined Delta and Charlie.

Owen smiled, "Yeah I remember. It's gonna be a long day Blue," He unlocked her muzzle and watched as she ran back to her siblings.

Barry waited by the gate for Owen before locking down the systems and checking the voltage on the electric fence, "Any plans tonight?"

"Not really. Thought I'd watch these girls for a bit then head for hometo"

"Fun filled then," Barry winked with a smirk.

"Haha very good. Have a good evening buddy."

"You too. See you in the morning."

It wasn't long before Owen found himself alone and he walked round to the viewing platform where he could get up close to his raptors, he turned off the fence to the section and whistled sharply to get Blue's attention, she padded over but hesitated at the fence, Owen smiled and touched it with a stick not electrocuting himself, Blue got closer and touched it with her front claw trusting Owen that it would not hurt her then she stuck her snout through the large gap in the fence for Owen to stroke her, Delta joined and nudged Blue out of the way.

"Girls, don't fight over me. Since when have you allowed me to stroke you," He chuckled softly not hearing his phone buzz in his pocket.

Claire sighed and locked her phone impatiently, "I knew he wouldn't."

Vivian closed her computer down, "What's the matter?"

"Men."

"He hasn't called you. Maybe he's busy?"

"Owen is never busy, he doesn't know the concept. To him making sure there are still four raptors is busy."

"Why don't you go to him then? See what's taking him so long?"

Claire smiled, "Yeah, that's not a bad suggestion. If he's working fine, if he's chilling, I will not be as forgiving as I have been with him, he's on my last thread of patience."

Vivian watched her go with a quiet giggle as she packed her stuff away, "Mr Grady, you better watch out."

Owen chuckled as Delta breathed on his neck and he rubbed her head, he heard a pair of heels getting closer and he groaned internally with guilt.

"Ah so I see you had some other girls to meet up with?"

Echo growled at Claire from a distance and Owen shook his head at her, "I'm sorry Claire, Echo calmed down so Barry and I wanted to check on her and well, here I am."

"After quitting time and when we were due to go out for a drink?"

Owen stood up and Blue copied his actions, "A second date, since when have you suggested that?"

"I just wanted a night out with my boyfriend. But if you wanted to hang out with your raptors all night then do that. I won't be joining you though."

Owen sighed, "I'll meet you at seven, we'll go out for dinner. I'll pick you up."

Claire looked back at the raptors over Owen's shoulder, "Alright, but if you're late…"

"I won't be late," Owen smiled and gave her a kiss, "You can stay if you want though?"

"Thanks for the offer but I'll get back to my hotel room to get ready, seven outside The Amberglass hotel," Claire smiled then left the enclosure.

Owen heard a soft growl behind him and turned to see Echo gazing at him through the bars, "It's ok Echo, she's fine. I'm just not the greatest boyfriend. Let's get you guys some food huh?" He clicked for their attention and went to get the food bucket, he knelt by the fence and the four raptors breathed heavily smelling the scent of animal, "Charlie let's see if you've learnt, no biting, come on," He held the animal in his hand and held it out for Charlie to take from his hand, he smiled as he felt a tickle of lower teeth snatch the rat out of his hand, "Good girl Charl, good girl, alright Echo your turn. Blue do not tap your talons I see you over there. Echo, your turn," The dusty coloured raptor sniffed the animal and snapped her jaws, Owen pulled his hand back slightly with a glare and he heard Blue chatter to Echo again, Echo reached out with her snout down and licked the mouse before taking it with her teeth, "That's my girl, good. Delta don't be the way you usually are, take it easy," Owen held the mouse out to Delta who was flicking her tail back and forth impatiently, "Come and get it Del," He kept his eyes on Delta and heard Blue growl at her in warning not to attack, "That's it, good girl no blood on my hand today. Ok Blue it's your turn, come and get it." Blue trotted up and took the rat delicately in her teeth before bumping Owen's hand with her head in thanks, Owen smiled and stood up, "Sleep well ladies. We'll be doing more training tomorrow. And you're getting a new cage feeder tomorrow, don't look at me like that Blue, they'll know what they're doing."

Owen checked the time and walked over to his bike, he whistled for the raptors to leave and reactivated the fence section for the night, then he kicked the ground and rode out of Jurassic World back to his trailer on the edges of the park, the trees whipped past and he left the unnatural roars behind him from the habitants of the park, he pulled up at his house and looked at the time again.

"I have time for a nap and a shower which is great." Owen stretched and turned the lights on to his trailer before going to the bathroom.

Across to the park Claire got ready in her room looking out over the visitor centre glittering in the lights, brand new merchandise glittered on the shelves in the shops and brand names shone out along the high street, she changed into a pair of purple heels and smiled as she looked out at the aviary far in the distance, "This place is going to be amazing."

Six turned into seven and still there was no sound of a motorbike, Claire tapped her foot impatiently and her once smile turned into a grimace, meanwhile Owen was napping on his couch listening to his playlist of hits from the eighties, he rolled over and cracked an eyelid open focusing on the time, he moaned.

"Oh shit, shit!" He sat up quickly and grabbed his phone to text Claire, he hummed thoughtfully and decided to call her instead, "Come on Claire. Pick up."

Claire heard her phone and picked it up off the bed, "Mr Grady."

"What happened to Owen?"

"He didn't show up."

"Oh come on Claire, I got in and had a shower, then I must've over slept."

"Always an excuse Owen."

"Look I'll be right over ok?"

Claire sighed and pulled her curtains shut, "Forget it Owen, it's over. We're done, your girls can be your raptors cos I'm not yours anymore."

Owen gaped, "You're breaking up with me because of my raptors?"

"No not just because of them, you don't seem to have any time anymore for me, and I can't deal with it."

"Please Claire."

"No forget it, I'm sorry but no. Not anymore Owen."

The phone went dead and Owen threw it down on the desk, he sighed and looked at the photo of Claire, "Well I guess I blew that one, well done Grady."

The weeks passed and the park had been doing well, visitors had loved the attractions, no assets had escaped and she had moved on from Owen Grady, she stood in the lift counting down names of the visitors arriving today to assess the park, she took a deep breath and the doors opened.

"Welcome to Jurassic World." Claire smiled and began the tour for he journalists.


End file.
